Rock On
by InspiredByOrdinary
Summary: Sometimes to be smart, you have to give up things you love. Jessie Queens is one of the youngest professors in Cambridge University. Wanting to know what the new 'Twilight' craze was about she read the book, and believed she could do better. She must have provoked a higher power because now she has been dropped into Twilight to do just that. (Edward X OC)
1. Prolouge

I flung myself backwards onto the bed, sighing and groaning in annoyance. I curled up into the foetal position protecting my gold and blue notebook from harm.

I cracked the spine open and peered at my little scribblings that spanned across the pages, notes on little things I had to remember like picking up milk on my way home from teaching at the university, and plot holes in the book I was writing.

I huffed a little and walked over to my bookcase, I had graduated early from university, and studying to allow myself to do so had never really let me read for the fun of it. I had missed out on several crazes that my generation had gone through, but now I was one of the youngest professors at the university, I was determined to catch up.

I selected the first book in the set of four I had acquired earlier this week, the dark tones in the cover didn't really appeal to me at first, but the story seemed interesting enough for the first few pages. I didn't get a chance to read too much into it this morning but now I have plenty of time.

I settled myself in a soft warm corner of the sofa in my living room and began lazily scanning the words, occasionally scoffing at the dull tone of the girl. I noted down a few bits I liked in my notebook, but the reading of the book mostly reminded me about the importance of not writing a Mary-Sue character.

This Bella, was an absolute whiner. She complained about the rain, the sun, and everyone who lived anywhere... Except the Cullens. Her poor dad didn't even escape her scrutiny. She made a point of describing her crippling shyness, even though she managed to catch the attention of almost every boy we have met so far who isn't in a relationship.

I eventually fell asleep, both my notebook and the copy of twilight still held in my grasp as I slowly fell away from reality, but not before promising myself that I would do much better if it was me controlling the story.

Perhaps that was a conceded idea to have, maybe I tempted fate. All I know is that started my journey.

**Okay, this isn't the first thing I've posted on my account, but the first story was a horrible mush mash and I just couldn't bear to continue it. Instead I will be going down the familiar 'thrown into twilight' route, but I will endeavour to make the story just as good if not better than the others of the same discription.**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes as the plane began to land, a whirring of wind and the squeal of wheels slamming on the concrete was enough to jerk me from my slumber.

"Thank you for flying air twilight, we hope you have a good stay!" A bright voice poured from the speakers above my head and everyone began piling about the ends of the rows to vacate from the plane after hours of sitting.

"Good luck" a older woman whispered, the wrinkles around her eyes gave her a sunny smile and she grinned before getting up and leaving the plane.

I shook my head lightly before grabbing my backpack and getting off the plane, there where two explanations at the moment, I've either gotten on a plane and fallen asleep forgetting momentarily why I was on the plane in the first place, or this is a dream.

I was pondering the consequences of the two theory's when I came to a conclusion, if it's a dream, I will have control. I thought proud of myself for thinking up the obvious answer to my problem.

I pressed my pointer finger into my left palm and willed it to go though, no such luck. Then I jumped and thought of flying, once again I fell to the floor heavily, my boots slamming into the polished floor of the airport.

"Jessie!" A American voice exclaimed from behind me, I whirled round and regarded the man who stood in front of me, I had never seen him in my life.

He had a fair amount of dark hair, and a rather large moustache. His grin was contagious and his brown eyes crinkled around the edges where his grin reached them.

"What, doesn't your old dad get a hug? Or do you wanna call me Charlie..." He trailed off grin fading rapidly from his face.

"Of course you get a hug dad!" I exclaimed flinging my arms around the man and squeezing him tightly as he did the same to me, if I was right this man was not just any Charlie, he was Charlie Swan.

I'd seen pictures of the cast of Twilight, on posters and movie clips, even on some of my students folders. This man was the spitting image of Charlie swan. And by the looks of it, he thinks I'm his daughter. We've already disapproved the dream theory, and I've certainly never met this man before, well let's just go with it, if it is a dream, I will wake up soon enough.

"Oh I'm so glad you came back home from England, I've told everyone that your coming back!" Dad said grinning from ear to ear and holding me at arms length. I swear the book said Bella came from Phoenix but mabye it's changed to allow me?

"Who's 'everyone'?" I asked cautiously, if I was going to play daughter, I had to know people's names.

"Just Billy and Jacob, y'know, your old friend from when you where younger and his dad?" He gently prodded my memory, I smiled softly and nodded.

"Come on, let's go home. The cruiser is out front" he said leading me out to the front of the airport where a police cruiser sat.

"Wow, hey do you want me to sit in the back? Take em away copper" I said putting on a terrible film noir voice for the last part.

"Nah, just get in come on, we ain't got all day, and I want you to see the boys" Dad said sitting comfortably in the front seat and starting the engine up.

"Meaning there's a game on and you want me to cook snacks right?" I asked guessing from Bellas description that her sad couldn't cook to save his life. Luckily for him and me I can cook, but I only like the more bland end of the spectrum.

Dad nodded sheepishly and looked ahead smiling all the way home in the companionable conversation I managed to maintain. Bella was wrong, it was easy to converse with her dad, you just had to have a few good jokes up your sleeve.

We pulled up to a respectable sized house and went inside, the inside of the house was cosy and warm, but eventually I saw the pictures. Everywhere had a few family pictures, there where four smiling faces in all of them, Charlie, Bella's mum Bella and me.

I don't understand, if I took Bella's place in the story, then shouldn't she not exist? Charlie came in after a few minutes, obviously wondering where I got to.

"It's a shame your sister decided to stay with your mum and Phil, mabye she'll come down for a visit" Charlie sighed looking at the picture.

"She might, never mind lets go have a look at the kitchen!" I said brightly patting my dad on the shoulder reassuringly before walking to the kitchen.

I looked around, gathering ingredients for snacks and drinks while Charlie stood in the doorway watching me with a little smile on his face. I feel bad for the poor fella, all his family abandoned him, even Bella.

I was jerked out of my thought by the doorbell ringing, Charlie ran to the door and opened it, greeting his long time friend and his son. I threw a dishcloths over my shoulder and walked to the door smiling at the newcomers.

"Thank god your here Jess, I think I might have gone mad with all the talk of you moving up here from Charlie here" Billy said from his wheelchair.

"You poor things, having to listen to Dad drone on about me, come on in, he's put me to work straight away, I'm cooking up a storm" I said stepping back to let them in. As they passed me in the hall the one I recognised as Jacob from all the posters and such smiled at me brightly, and I noticed a old truck in the driveway as well as the other car they undoubtedly left here.

Hmmm, that truck is the one Bella gets in the book, perhaps it's destined for me?

"Hey, my names Jacob, we used to make mud pies when we when're little? I don't know if you remember me..." Jacob began after he ambushed me in my way back to the kitchen.

"Not at all, but my memory's terrible, so how about you tell me what you want to drink, and then you can recount all the tales of our adventures." I said pushing past him to get a few cups out for drinks and roll out some dough.

Jacob readily agreed and by the looks of it had great fun recounting all the little tales he remembered from our childhood. I was pretty glad he could fill in some gaps for me, and I listened avidly while finishing up the snacks.

"And then we dropped the sand on Bella, who was absolutely furious at us for it" he finished his latest tale and I laughed, this guy was hilarious.

I opened the oven and pulled out the last mini pizzas I had made from scratch, and piled them on the already full tray, burning myself in the process.

"Ouch, bastard" I muttered after putting the oven tray back in the top oven and running my finger under the tap. When I turned around Jacob was reaching for the tray of snacks, I slapped his hand sharply.

"What? I've waited ages for these!" He complained nursing his hand.

"And you can wait five minutes more, dad and Billy get first pick" I said frowning at the boy standing across from me.

I hefted the platter up and and carried it into the living room where Dad- Charlie, it's getting to easy to call him dad- sat with Billy watching the game.

"Anyone for snacks?" I said grinning at the men on the sofa.

"Oh Jess you read my mind, wow they smell really good!" Dad said from his seat. I put the platter out and took a pizza popping it in my mouth and grinning.

"Eat what you can, and watch Jacob, he's got his eyes on the pizza" I said going into the kitchen to get my drink.

TIME SKIP

As Billy and Jake where leaving they all turned to me and dad asked me a question.

"What do you think of the truck?"

"It's a good car, sturdy, I like it" I said fiddling with my jacket a little.

"Well it's yours." Dad said grinning "Jake fixed it up, and I bought it from them for you to drive to school and such"

"Aw thank you so much!" I said throwing my arms around him.

"Don't I get a hug too?" Jake crowed and his dad tried to cuff him round the head from his seat in his wheelchair.

"Nope" I said, I was really glad that I had managed to get my drivers licence before being thrown into twilight, it would be difficult to explain that I couldn't drive. I only just got it after retaking the test twice. I think the instructor just wanted to get rid of me.

Later on, in the room my dad had given me, I caught sight of my reflection. I looked like me, my clear blue eyes framed by lashes and my lips where pink. My dark brown hair fell about my face as usual, but I didn't look like 23 year old me, I looked like I did when I was seventeen and starting Cambridge as a student, I skipped a few grades. I had a streak of red in my hair, evidence of my failed attempt at looking edgy, and I had more childlike innocence in my face.

Ah well, after all the things that had happened to me today, looking like I did at seventeen wasn't the worst, or the craziest. I checked my backpack and found some clothes that I would normally wear, and my blue notebook that was still full of my scribblings, and the twilight book.

When I opened it, I found it was blank except for the dedication page which read, 'for Jessica, who thought she could do better' I sighed, there was no doubting this now, I was in twilight.

I packed the book away in the deep recesses of my cupboard and forgot about it, I haven't gotten far in the book to begin with, so I had no idea what would happen tomorrow at school.

I curled up in a ball on my bed and willed myself to sleep, suddenly the world of Cambridge and my teaching career felt much more inviting than any fantasy, I wanted to go home.

**I've been getting so much love for this story, I wasn't going to update yet but all the lovely comments and favrouites have made me smile, so please do continue to leave what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in the same bed I fell asleep in, well half of me did. My upper body was hanging off the side of the mattress and my cheek was pressed to the cool wooden floor. Started by the freezing temperature of the floor I jumped, causing me to fall off the bed. After letting myself sulk face down on the floor for a few seconds I pushed myself up into a push-up like position and padded to the mirror Charlie had put up before I came.

I still looked like I did when I was seventeen, my big blue doe eyes looked pitifully sad and dejected and my chin had a few spots that hadn't been there the night before.

"Godammit. Why acne? Of all things I could have had to deal with in my teen years, why acne?" I muttered scraping my brown and red hair into a ponytail roughly. I snatched a toiletry bag from my suitcase and walked barefoot to the bathroom, to wash my face and apply some makeup to cover the angry red marks.

After splashing water on my face and putting on some makeup I made a mental note to stop by a hair salon after school and get my hair cut into layers. At least part of my appearance should be familiar. My acne was bad all though school, and it was only a year or so ago just after getting my job that I had the time and money to visit a dermatologist and get some products for it. I worked out a routine and after a few weeks my skin was clearer than it ever was before. Which to be honest wasn't saying much. I should also make a stop at a drugstore to buy some skincare products.

I threw on some simple clothes, luckily I still had most of the wardrobe I had accumulated recently. My seventeen year old self had terrible taste in clothing. But then again, I am judging my past self's taste in clothing against the trends I tried my best to follow by scanning the fashions the 'popular' girls I teach wear.

In the end I just decided on some black ripped skinny jeans a grey salt rock t-shirt with a few patterns on it and my old brown leather jacket with heeled boots to boost my height.

I grabbed my saddle bag then I checked I still had my phone, and that my purse still had my money in it. When I looked in my purse I found everything was in its rightful place. Then I saw all the contacts on my phone It hit me.

I was in a GODANM BOOK MADE FOR TEENS about a self depreciating vampire with self esteem issues. I had no way to get back home, and I was sure everything was real. Yesterday I had been able to stay calm, it was just to surreal and felt like a dream where you just don't question what's going on. But now the full weight of my situation caused my shoulders to slump and my eyes to tear up a little.

I took a shuddering breath and straightened up, letting my spine crack into a more preferable spot and flicking the ends of my unflattering haircut over my shoulder. On second thought I might see if I can get my hair done before school. I refuse to let this shake me, I thought while jogging down the stairs and grabbing a few things to have for lunch at school, I've done school once and I can do it again. it's like a do over!

With my do over idea on my mind I smiled brightly, but when I caught a look at myself in the mirror I found I looked like I psychopath. Perhaps in twilight you have to frown I pondered before shaking my head and returning to a more natural smile.

School was pretty terrible for me, I was picked on constantly for being a little teachers pet and a nerd, I ALLWAYS had a book in my hand, and due to my habit of reading whilst I walked, I had a habit of bumping into people. Due to my rather boring life I developed a bit of a happy go lucky attitude to everything, well my physchologist told me it was a coping mechanism, but I prefer seeing it as a positive attitude.

"BYE DADDY!" I yelled at the top of my voice before running out of the door with the bag full of my essentials over my shoulder. Once I slammed the door shut and heard the lock click I was sure of two things.

One, I had forgotten my keys on the dinning room table. Two, a part of me realised, and I don't know how big that part of me was, that I was completely and utterly screwed.

I stared at the place where Charlie's police cruiser was meant to be before reaching the conclusion that he had already gone into work, leaving me stranded. Moaning loudly I slammed myself against the door before sinking to the doorstep in defeat.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time, 9 o'clock. Godammit I was already late! After a few seconds of deliberating I reasoned that this was a fake book world, and it really wouldn't matter if I missed school, but then I was stuck with the fact that I couldn't get back into the house without Charlie's key.

I stood up, and brushed some dust off of my ass before starting to walk in the direction I believed the high street to be in. I guess I really was going to get that haircut before school.

After trudging my way into town and finding a barbers that claimed to be unisex I was about to fall down and die. I had only been walking for around two hours, but in that time it had both rained, and become apparent that Charlie knew I wasn't in school.

Apparently the school had rung him asking if I was ok since I hadn't come in for my first day of school, and he had to tell them he had no clue where I was. After he hung up angrily telling me he couldn't get off work till 6 and to just stay in town so he could pick me up later I saved his number. I guess he was embarrassed that the school knew he couldn't keep his own kid in line, but if we're being fair, he didn't let me explain the circumstances for my skipping. And somehow I don't think he's going to believe "I don't have your number so I couldn't call".

I slotted my phone back into my bag and pushed through the old wooden door of the barbers shop, coming eye to eye with a tall balding man with a mole on his upper lip that had a white hair sprouting from it.

"Hello young madam! Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked raising a bushy overgrown eyebrow and snapping the crisp collar of his black shirt down into a neat position.

"Trust me, it's a long story," I said sitting in the hairdressers chair he pulled out and thinking of my students and classroom that I had left behind.

"Well how about we start with what you want doing to your hair, then you can tell me the story," he said settling a black hairdressers cloak around my front. "I'm Chris by the way."

I spent a very comfortable hour in the company of Chris. I recounted a slightly edited version of my morning, removing the pondering over my sudden plunge into a book, and he nodded and hmmm'd at all the right parts. When it was time to leave the shop I was very happy with his work, he even straightened my new layered locks for me, sad,y he left in the red streak though, he didn't have the right colour to match my hair to cover it up.

I payed him and left the shop, and spent the rest of my day picking up items like hair removal cream for my legs and makeup, even treating myself to some new clothes and a manicure. I think traveling into a different dimension deserves a little pampering.

When Charlie showed up in his police cruiser and hopped into the passenger seat he looked beyond furious,

"No. You sit in the back. Where the criminals go Mrs skipper," Charlie said clutching the steering wheel and staring at the road ahead with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't know skipping school was a offence worthy of 'criminal'" I muttered raising a eyebrow and pursuing my lips. I knew that to him I was simply a seventeen year old girl who happened to be his daughter, but it was beginning to grate on my nerves that I wasn't being treated like the 23 year old I am.

"Yes well, I expected better," Charlie said his finger tapping the steering wheel in aggravation.

I recounted the story of how I got locked out of the house in the morning, making it seem like I had made a simple mistake. Which of course I had, but I decided laying it on a bit thick was best for the time being.

"Okay fine, I guess it was an accident. I'll tell the principal you will start tomorrow," Charlie said his face slowly turning from an angry red to his natural colour.

"Could you, uh, say I was jet lagged or something? Can we leave out the stupidity?" I asked looking imploringly at my 'father' and fiddling with my hands I my lap.

"Nah, telling him about your stupidity is gonna be the highlight of my day," he said hopping out the car and walking inside, leaving me to follow on wondering what I had done to warrant such cruelty.

Okay guys! I'm so sorry about the terribly long wait, but I sorta forgot about the story and when I logged back into my account to see all the comments I had to write another chapter! Okay anyway if you liked it, please say, and you might even get the next chapter (with some Eddie action). Oh and sorry for the lack of action, I felt like I I needed a bit of background, but please do comment!

LOVE FROM YOUR HUMBLE WRITER XX


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in my truck silently watching the sheets of rain hammer over the forks high school parking lot. My left hand ran down a crevice in the old cracked leather, where the material had started to come away from the seat. I flicked my shoulder bag open again and took out my compact mirror, the black disc was a comforting cold weight in my hand as I inspected myself.

Charlie had booted me out of the house as soon as I had managed to get dressed into my loose dark green jumper that fell over my shoulder and almost covered my hands and a grey tartan skirt that came down to a inch above my knee. I had to do my makeup in the car outside the house before driving to school, apparently I 'couldn't be trusted' to not do something stupid by accident.

I had made a decision, finally, I was not going to play along with Bella's route. I'm here in this alternative reality because I thought she was a stupid bitch, and I'm not going to wimp out and become her now.

I flung the door open and hopped out of the truck, my knee high boots scraping against the peeling orange paint and hitting the concrete with a light thump. Everyone's eyes snapped towards me. I lifted my head high and strutted to the attendance office, ignoring even the beautiful people posing by a silver Volvo.

After I got my schedule and realised it must be Bella's, I was crap at most the subjects she had picked and even in high school I was in advanced classes. I guess this is where I put my 'anti Bella' plan into action.

"Excuse me miss Cope?" I asked widening my big blue eyes and channeling my inner nerd. Not hard really when you are a nerd on the outside as well.

"Yes? That is the correct schedule I believe," she said peering at me from behind her desk.

"No, you see, I take all AP classes and my electives are wrong. I take art and music," I said politely, thinking about the last time I had been in those classes.

"Really now? Well since its your first day and nobody is particularly expecting you I can see what I can do," she said pursing her lips and frowning at her computer screen.

"Okay, I can swap you to art and music and put you in AP classes for maths and English but there are no other science courses," she said handing me the freshly printed schedule and reliving me of Bella's.

"Thank you Miss," I said and left for my first class, advanced English. I assumed that they didn't have a advanced class but instead put me in the year above's class, I assumed correctly.

I opened the door and peered in, my face fitting though the crack to see the whole classes necks snap towards me so fast I would be surprised is they didn't get whiplash.

"Hello there. Are you Jessica Swan the new girl?" A man who I guessed was the English teacher asked. The man looked like he was in his mid 30's, his dark black hair was slicked back into a trim hairstyle and his stubble was peppered with grey. He had brown eyes with long lashes that brushed the purple bags that lay under his eyes.

"Yes Sir, I have been assigned to your class?" I said nervously fluttering my timetable his way, before remembering my resolve to be confident no as unlike Bella as possible, and straightening up.

"Wonderful! If I am going too fast please do tell me, we are currently on creative writing. Please, take a seat," he said kindly gesturing to the expanse of the room before flicking to the next slide on his presentation.

I looked round for a chair to sit on, preferably at the back, but there where only a few to choose from, and by the looks I was getting by some of the people in the seat next to them, I was not welcome. Eventually my eyes roamed to a seat at the back next to a hulking great boy. He looked up and grinned at me, his teeth where perfectly white. I looked at him imploringly before once again straightening out my back and nodding to the chair next to him, which he promptly pulled out and did a mock bow.

The exchange lasted only a few seconds but it felt like years due to the way people where staring at me, when I finally sank into the seat I gave a small grin to the boy next to me.

"Hi, my name's Emmet," he offered in a hushed voice as the teacher turned off the lights so we could watch a video on developing our characters.

"I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jessie," I said pushing my bag onto the floor and drawing my knees to my chest, offering him my hand to shake. He took it lightly and shook once, the cold from my hands being outside mimicked the cold of his and I smiled toothily.

This do over thing is gonna be better than expected.

I spent the first two classes, English and Maths, with Emmet. He kept me entertained through his little jokes and innuendos, despite the fact he had to explain a few of them to me before I got the joke. I was surprised I enjoyed the classes so much, my first try at school had been all about getting good grades and understanding rather than having fun, and the amount of fun you could have messing around was staggering.

When it eventually got to lunch time, I followed Emmet to the table in the corner, we where the first people there. Soon everyone else started arriving and I sent a suspicious look to Emmet.

"When you told the teacher we needed to leave five minutes early-" I began narrowing my eyes playfully at the hulking man child next to me.

"I lied," he said simply tossing the apple he had bought around carelessly.

I rolled my eyes and dug my lunch from my bag, I unwrapped the chicken and cheese wrap I had made myself and took a large bite, comfortable enough around Emmet despite his beauty. Then the rest showed up.

An entourage of Cullens paraded into the hall, and I maintained the thought I had of their actors in their movie, they weren't as supernaturally beautiful as the books made out, they just had no specific flaws. When they sat down like I had known they eventually would I almost spat out my food, but instead I swallowed and managed a smile.

"Hi all lets get the introductions done first of all. My name's Jessica Swan, but you can call me Jessie," I said with the best fake bravado I could muster being sat at a table of vampires.

I saw Edward freeze out of the corner of my eyes, he turned to look at me curiously and I frowned back. Then suddenly I screamed in my mind as loud as I could, and of course, he visibly flinched. I guess I'm the 'Bella' of the story, but I got my wish, even though I've taken her place as the leading lady I am not like her. Starting with the fact Eddie boy can read my mind.

"So uh, anyone else wanna introduce themselves?" I asked, desperately trying to get people talking, even subconsciously reverting to the nervous girl I resolved to try not to be for my stay in twilight.

"I'm Edward," Edward said from his seat next to me. I turned to him and smiled the biggest, sunniest smile I ever had grinned and overzealously held my hand out and when he cautiously placed his hand in mine I gave it a over exaggerated shake.

"Nice to meet you Eddie-o," I said, thank god he didn't make it awkward by not responding. Edward gave me a half smile in exchange for my hands shake and grin, causing me to grin even wider before I dropped his hand.

"My name's Jasper," Jasper informed me, sitting rigidly but still grinning as happily as anyone could in twilight without looking like an idiot. Of course I always looked like a bit of an idiot so I gave up on the 'brooding' thing after first lesson.

"And what a pleasure it is to meet you sir, what's your sweetheart's name?" I enquired, tipping my imaginary hat to the southern vamp and winking at the girl I knew to be Alice.

Alice very slowly stopped staring into the empty space and looked at me then to Edward who furrowed his brows and let out a breath of air before getting up and barreling into me for a hug, which I gladly reciprocated.

"I'm Alice," she mumbled brightly into my ear before she let go and went back to perch in her seat next to Jaspers.

Lastly I looked at Rosalie who sat next to Emmet, she had her arms crossed and her beautiful hair flicked over one shoulder. I gave her a imploring look. Emmet looked at me and then mimicked my expression.

"Ugh, fine!" Rose huffed and rolled her eyes so hard they almost fell out of their sockets. "I'm Rosalie."

"I love your hair, do you curl it?" I asked shyly, knowing my fake confidence wouldn't only not help here, but probably would be seen through immediately.

"No, it's natural," she replied but let her lips curl into a small grin.

"Yeah. If spending four hours on it every morning is considered 'natural'," Emmet scoffed causing Rose to narrow he eyes and smack him about the head making me laugh.

Everyone broke their rather tense attitudes, even Jasper gave a little chuckle looking at Alice mimic Emmets reaction, everyone except from Edward.

"Aw cm'on Captian cold, not even a grin?" I asked looking at his Amber eyes so intricately described in the book, was it me, or did they just look like a slightly more reflective hazel?

Edward quirked a eyebrow than shot me a cheesy grin that didn't reach his eyes, leaving them frighting wide. Anyone who ever said vampires where perfect GODANM LIED.

"Okay. No. Go back to brooding," I said reaching up to pat his hair, which was actually unbelievably soft for its gravity defying qualities, I at least expected gel!

Edward grumbled under his breath something about 'not brooding' and 'not his fault'.

Okay hi again everyone! First things first for all those who are confused, it will be explains clearly in the story later but...

• Edward CAN read Jessie's mind, but only when he really tries, and Jessie is concentrating very hard in something. Example: when she screamed in her head.

Okey dokey, I got a load of reads in the last chapter and I'd like to thank you all for it! But I was wondering if a few of you could comment on this chapter? It makes me motivated!

(Also I'm looking for a beta reader so if you wouldn't mind please do contact me!)


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rand for the end of lunch and I dug around in my pocket for my timetable. I dug it out with a few pieces of lint and an old mangled toffee which I promptly shook off my hand before peeling open my now slightly sticky day plan.

"So, anyone got music next?" I asked, not looking up from my timetable as I spoke, but after a few seconds of silence I looked up.

"I do," Edward murmured looking at me before jerking his head in a follow me gesture and walking off in a random direction. I stood stunned for a few minutes before dashing off to follow him, throwing a loud goodbye behind me for the Cullen's, who I know heard me.

As I dashed into the classroom, I knocked into the stony back of Mr Edward Cullen as he stood in the door way, choking any words I would have said back into my throat. I looked around in wonder at the amazing instruments all around me. People were playing left and right and I suddenly felt very small next to them. This was no beginner's class as I had expected, this was a full blown music course.

I looked up to see Edward making his way onto the small platform which housed a beautiful grand piano which already had layers of sheet music all over it. Edward took one look at the old and worn instrument before gathering all the papers and getting a few sheets of his own paper from his bag. He sat down, and let his fingers fly across the keys as if he was performing in an opera house, with his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face I could almost hear the crowd applauding. I suddenly felt as if I was intruding.

I quietly went to go find a teacher, but as soon as my foot moved a centimetre Edwards eyes snapped open and he reached out as if to grab my wrist.

"Sorry, I need to find the teacher, I thought this would be easier but I think is signed up for an advanced class. I can't play anything," I mumbled looking at all the musicians milling around enviously. I had always had a knack for academics but I had never learnt a language for anything more than an exam, and I couldn't play a single instrument.

"I'll teach you," Edward said quickly, shifting over for me to sit on the bench with him. I looked over the room once again and finally spotted the teacher, a balding man in his late 40's in a tweed jacket talking to a young girl with a saxophone. I looked back to Edward and made a split second decision to let him help me. I wasn't here for grades anyway.

"Lead away mistro," I said rolling up my sleeves and cracking my knuckles, an odd habit I had learnt when I went to a judo class, it was the only thing I learn all lesson and it was from a boy the same age as me. I only went to one class but my mother constantly cursed the day that I went and started the most annoying habit she had ever encountered.

"Okay, so put this hand here and press down your pinkie finger then your pointer finger, then hit these three notes at the same time with three different fingers to make a c chord-" Edward began, manoeuvring my hand into awkward positions and demonstrating in a lower key when I didn't get it.

I slowly and painfully began to play a very disjointed tune, stopping every few seconds to look at Edward for reassurance, and he would repeat the next line in his key with a smile.

"Thank you," I said at the end of class. "I know I must have been a pain in the ass, I didn't hit any keys right and I stopped you practicing al lesson,"

"Don't worry about it Jessie," He said an my heart fluttered a little at his use of my nickname," I already have my piece ready to be handed in, I don't need any more practice but it was refreshing to have someone to mentor,"

"Wow self confident much?" I said elbowing him playfully in the ribs and grinning from ear to ear.

"You have the job of being my Maestro for as long as you want it, could you play your piece for me some time though?" I asked as we fell into step together, him slowing down so I didn't have to jog to keep up.

"Hmm I don't know, I mean my calendar is pretty booked," He said his eyes looking heavenward as if he was arranging his busy social life. "But I think I can squeeze you in,"

"How considerate!" I said grinning as we burst from the school into the pouring rain and the manic rush of students making their way to their cars.

"Well I can't be much of an inconvenience, you are pretty small, you don't take up much room in my calendar," he joked making me huff and turn off to see my rusting truck at the end of the line of cars.

"Great, I barely know anyone here so just give me a ring when you're free, I'd love to have another lesson and hear you play properly," I said reaching to open the door when I found it was already opened by a cool hand.

"Sounds great," He said and I leaned out of the window to write my number on his white skin with a black gel pen I found in my pocket a second ago.

When I pulled out of the schools drive, giving a little wave to the rest of the Cullen's on my way past I felt myself sag against the cool leather of the car seat.

I just gave my number to a godanm vampire. A godanm musical vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

I let the night pass quickly after my first day, despite my resolution to not really focus on getting good grades, I didn't particularly want to be pulled into a detention for not doing my homework so I bogged down and got it all done in a hour. After I finished my homework, I found that there wasn't that much for me to do, and ended up googling the song Edward had tried to teach me earlier today. Claire de lune came up instantly, and upon hearing the actual music that my mangled garbage was meant to be i laughed slightly, but then was drawn in by the soft melody. I had never been partial to classical music, but I could sure get used to this.

I had a shower and made dinner for Charlie and I, Him promising that we would go out for dinner tomorrow so I didn't have to cook, and then I lay in my bed thinking of the day to come.

The next morning was just as much o a rush as my first was. I managed to pull a black shirt on with a black and pink floral skirt that fell from my waist to my knees, before cramming a plate of scrambled eggs down my throat and almost burning myself in the process, and grabbing my bag and a piece of toast for the road.

I pulled into the parking lot, yanking the steering wheel into a sharp turn so my truck parked both quickly and efficiently. I hopped out the truck, munching on my toast until I spotted the Cullens and waved, covering my mouth while i chewed and swallowed the last of my breakfast.

"Hey guys!" I called as I walked towards them, Edward looked a little uncomfortable and Rosealie looked as impasse as ever

"Hi Jessie," Emmet said jumping out of his jeep. "Wacha got first?" He questioned, looking at my hands for my timetable.

"Biology I think," I said thinking back to my timetable.

"So have I," Edward said quietly, looking nervous and frigidity. Well as frigidity as a vampire can look anyway.

"Cool, Wanna get going? I think the bells about to ring and I've had just about enough of the cold." I said, shivering lightly. It might not have been the best idea to wear a skirt in Forks.

"Okay, yeah." Edward said, looking less and less like he was gong to pass out or wet himself as the minutes went by. Alice waved at me as she and Jasper got out of their car, and I waved back until Edward gently pulled me towards Biology.

"Listen," He began as we walked down the barren corridors. We where the first students who walked the corridors, everyone else was still outside chatting to their friends. "I don't think we should be friends,"

I frowned, looking at his impasse face as we walked down the corridor towards biology. I put a hand out in front of his chest to stop him walking, and turned so I was facing him. I had been rejected multiple times in my life. At school I was always the freakish younger kid who was incredibly smart, and the only people who wanted to be my 'friends' wanted to copy my homework an test answers. And of course blind little me didn't notice it at the time, or perhaps I was just so desperate for friends I didn't care.

Even when I got into Cambridge and began teaching I was much younger than everyone else, all the staff kept to themselves and rarely spoke to me unless asking me for something. I'd had friends of course, people who I invited over for dinner or to watch a movie, they rarely showed up though. So who was this boy, this Godamn character in a book to reject me? To push me away for no reason? The only real reason he had was the whole 'vampire' thing which is utter bollocks, why would he push humans away if hes a vegetarian vampire? And even if it wasn't I know his secret not that he knows that, so he can just fuck off if he thinks he's getting away from me so easily.

"Too fucking bad." I said looking him dead in the eyes, watching as his facade of calm contorted into irritation.

"I don't want to be friends with you," He said, not really comprehending the amount of fucks I didn't give to his stupid brooding routine.

"Yes you do, if you didn't than you wouldn't have spoke to me at all. So calm down you moody bastard, we need to get to class." I said, turning and walking int he general direction I thought we where going in before. Realizing I didn't really know where I was going. I suddenly heard quick footsteps following me.

"You can't make someone be your friend," Edward hissed, making me alter for a second, before I thought of all the times I could have stood up for myself and quickly rebuffing him.

"You're right. I can't. But you already made the decision to be my friend, by being my friend on my first day. I didn't force you into shit. Now we can sit here and scream and yell at each other all godanm day, but I'd rather that you just accepted that I'm your friend now whether you like it or not." I said bluntly.

Edward looked at me for a few long seconds, his emotions quickly changing from anger to frustration until they eventually settled on calm. He struggled for a little while but then smiled a tight lipped smile, the corners of his mouth only slightly quirking up, and pointed in the opposite direction to where we where headed.

"The biology classroom is that way,"

**so there we have it folks! I'm very sorry for the no updating, and in fact I promise to update much sooner now to make up for it. Any thoughts on the chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

The classroom was as described in the book, the windows where the most attractive feature though, as I found myself staring out of them often enough. The teacher, Mr Banner was his name I believe, was in the constant state of flux between 'this girl in't listening to a word i'm saying, and 'she seems o understand everything I'm teaching' whenever he tried to spring a question on me. Luckily for me I had a vampire 'friend' quickly supplying me with answers whenever the teacher decided to quiz me, or I'd be toast.

We slowly progressed to the practical work, something about the progression of cells in an onion sample.

"Here, wanna check my work?" Edward offered the microscope towards me like a peace offering. He seemed to have calmed down microscopically since our mini fight in the hallway.

"I would, but I trust that you've probably been paying more attention than me to the class and have the answers right," I said, slipping in the next slide and copying down his observations in my book. Biology was never really my subject. I got all A*'s in my exams but I only got the grades because I studied hard, I had to have the top grades to progress quicker to get out of the hellhole I called school, but hey, this time round I had no end in sight so I might as well try to have fun. But give me a English paper to write or a text to analyse and I'm away.

"You shouldn't trust me," Edward said looking down to my eyes with a glower, his mouth securely fastened in a frown.

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble there Eddieo, but I only said I trusted you to know more answers than me for the practical. And have been daydreaming the whole lesson," I said, almost bursting into insane laughter when I saw the glower on his face turn into on of surprise and embarrassment. I guess having every girl in the world think your the bees knees does give you some ego problems. Even if your an 100 year old manic depressive vampire.

"Oh. Ok I see," He said looking down at the microscope again and writing down another result, moving his book between us so I could copy up the notes easier. After a good few minutes of silence, the discomfort got to me and I ended up trying for casual conversation.

"Great weather we're having right?" I said, doing the most naturally ingrained British thing ever and striking up conversation on the weather.

"It's raining," Edward pointed out, looking at me with a long suffering look in his eyes.

"I never said that it wasn't raining, I just said the weather was great. Don't be narrow minded there Ed, anyone would think you didn't want to talk to me!" I said with a grin, he looked at me for a few seconds before drawing conclusions in his book and getting up to give them to Mr Banner. I followed him to the teacher and handed him my book and accepted an onion wrapped in gold tinfoil in return all while looking intently at him waiting for a response.

"Wow, tough crowd. Hey whats with the golden onion? What am I meant to do with it huh? I don't particularly like onions, as decoration or as food," Edward looked over to me then, cracking a crooked smile and sitting at the table with me.

"Really? I had you pegged for the vegetable as decoration type!" He said sarcastically, chuckling at his little joke.

"Yeah yeah absolutely hilarious mate, pull the other one why don't you," I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

The rest of my lessons progressed smoothly, I had art with Alice, which not only made me feel inadiqute but made me inspired to buy a better sketchbook and start doodling fashion models whenever I get the chance. But the plus side to it was that I managed to get well on Alice's good side (which was always a very good place to be) and hopefully made a good enough impression that she would be on my side in any upcoming conflicts between me and other vampires.

Then I had Trig with Emmett again,who steadily kept the laughs coming. I was incredibly grateful that I had requested they put me up a year in classes, I wouldn't have been able to deal with math alone with the droning teacher and the warm classroom that just becond for you to just put our head on the desk and sleep a while. Finally I had PE before lunch, sadly none of the Cullens where there, but the peppy 'Jessica' who I remembered from the one time I read the book was there, and boy did I know it. She seemed nice enough, I was a new kid and even better, a new kid who sat with the Cullens at lunch. Despite her awful attempts at getting me on her side and inviting me to the Cullens table at lunch after some heavy hints, and the even worse nicknames she came up with for us like 'the name twins', she seemed bearable. I guessed it wasn't her fault she wanted to climb the social ladder, I had wanted to as well when I was her age.

Lunch came and once again I sat with the Cullens, wedged between Alice and Edward, trying not to shiver when I spoke across the table to Rose about hair styling products and techniques (my mother was a hairdresser) or giving myself a chip in my tooth when I tried to eat my pasta bake with my hand vibrating.

Funnily enough I had music last again, with Edward. When I stepped inside the room I made a beeline for the piano, but started second guessing myself when Edward walked over. I mean, he's right really, I can't force him to be my friend, and if he doesn't want to be my friend he probably really doesn't want to tutor my piano playing. But as he approached and I rose to leave to find the teacher, his cold hand stopped me and pulled me back down onto the bench.

"Where are you going? We have a whole lesson to get through my little protegee," Edward murmured, stroking his hand lightly over the ebony keys and looking down to me with a small smile.

"What happened to you not wanting to be my friend Misto?" I asked teasingly, keeping my tone light and airy to mask the insecurity I felt, and to try and pull an answer out of him.

"It's quite simple actually, I mean, you've made it quite clear how you expect me to be, and that you will accept nothing less than my friendship. You made that very clear in Biology with your determined conversation about the wonderful weather of Forks," He said, gently playing a few keys.

"Well, I didn't expect you to catch on so quickly. And I'm glad you have come to recognize the beauty of the weather of Forks, rain has its very own advantages," I said looking at him proudly, with a cheeky grin on my face.

"It sure does," He said, beginning my second lesson on the finer points of a piano and its playing, despite barely being able to string a few notes together.

I left school once again, and me and Dad went out for tea at the diner, I had a burger while he had steak. I was damn good, and I made sure I told his friend (who insisted I knew him despite me definitely not remembering him at all) and I even ended up watching the last few goals of the game being played on the diners TV with him and my Dad, after asking him which color we where supporting I became a rather avid fan, I was definitely the loudest when we scored, and when we didn't for that matter.

"I can't believe the ref didn't call that foul! And that was such a dive from Martinez, tat ref should learn to keep hid fucking eyes on the match," I cursed on the drive home, Dad shaking his head in amusement as we trawled through the dark roads in his police cruiser, which I happened to find kinda cool so screw you Bella.

"Language young lady," He warned before pulling into the house and kissing me goodnight when I headed upstairs to go to bed.

After a brisk shower I climbed into bed, absentmindedly checking my phone before putting it on charge for the night (luckily I had managed to find Dad's number with the excuse I had accidentally deleted it when clearing my phone out) Realizing I had a text from an unknown number. Curious I opened it up. It quite simply read 'goodnight my little Protegee, sleep well' But I instantly knew who It was from, and I put a smile on my face to see he was thinking of me.

I texted back a simple 'goodnight to you too Mistro Xx' Before saving the number in my phone as Eddie-o and falling into a steady warm sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day or two were as boring as life could get with a group of teenage vampires in washington. The real problem with being a human in a group of vamps is fending off all the questions about me and my life (to which I didn't know the answers to) and pretending I didn't know the answers to very question on their lives.

"Hey Alice," I asked quietly as I dabbed a small patch of blue paint on my ball gown design, I was hoping I could convince her to help me make it later for the actual main piece of my art project because heaven knows I can't make a dress to save my life.

"Yea Jessie," Alice said, her attentions flittering all around the classroom like a fickle god's, occasionally coming to stop on her drawing, then me again.

"Well, I've been wondering. I need a few new bits and bobs for my wardrobe, and since I got that job I have a few extra quid lying around, so do you wanna come to the mall with me or something? We can invite Rose and sleep over at my place. Y'know, make a day of it," I said, not even bothering to look at the insane vamp beside me who was jumping in her seat like a madwoman and planning things mile a minute.

"Oh yes I do! Rose will come, I'll make her come, and maybe you could come over to ours instead!" Alice started mumbling under her breath then, at a speed I knew was at least partly fueled by vampirism. And although I couldn't hear exactly what she said, I could swear she said something about how 'Eddie would like it' if I came to stay at theirs.

When the bell rang for the end of art, I packed up and followed Alice outside, ignoring all the looks I got. After I sat with the Cullens at the beginning of school I was labled with them. I somehow got fitted into the unobtainable bracket with them, and barely anyone said hello to me, despite my cheerful greetings every morning and goodbyes everyday.

"ROSE!" Alice screamed at Rose as we approached the family's volvo which was surrounded by the beautiful creatures we call Cullens. Rose was leaning against the hood with Emmett and Jasper was patiently waiting for his wife or, ahem, 'girlfriend'. I was vaguely amused by the wince that the Cullens gave due to Alice's screaming ripping out their eardrums and beating them to death. Huh I guess super hearing really is a bitch.

"What?" Rose snapped. She and me had come to an understanding. I didn't probe her for answers about her family and she didn't try to kill me. In a way I admired her for the way she seemed to handle her life and those who threatened her, but I sometimes did get a little irritated by her unneeded snark. But hey, if I learned one thing in girl scouts, don't antagonize the vampire.

"Do you wanna come shooopppinggg?" Alice asked with a cheshire cat grin.

"I always want to go shopping, so why are you acting so-" Rose put two and two together quickly and her eyes widened as she looked my way. For all those blonde jokes people make, Rose is pretty smart. "Nope, no way,"

"Aw come on Rose! I will-" The rest of their conversation faded as they walked around the car, Rose trying to escape Alice who was jabbering for her life.

"Whats happening Protege?" Edward's smooth baritone enquired from behind me. I jumped the first few times he did that but by now it was old hat.

"Y'know Mistro, it's gonna take a lot more then that to scare me nowadays," I said to which Edward walked to my side and quirked a brow. "And as an answer, I suggested a shopping trip, and Alice is 'convincing' Rose to come,"

"Ah what a delight. Thanks for that, now I'm gonna have to listen to them whine all night," I looked up at Edward, who was already tall but dwarfed me so stupidly that my head only came up to just after his elbow.

"Welcome doll," I said delightedly and hopped in the passenger side of the volvo. I liked sitting in the front, it gave me access to a window, escape route, and human shield if Rose got too pissy.

I looked at the pair of girls still complaining and arguing from my window and grinned as Emmett tried (and failed) to stand in the way and prevent any more bickering. People were beginning to look over so Jasper must have used a calm wave, because both girls relaxed and got in the car before continuing.

I saw Edward walk up to Jasper an exchange significant looks with him before clambering into the driver's side. It was quite amusing to see them all try and keep their nature from me, but it got old fast. I had previously wanted for them to come to me when they were ready, but I was now mulling over the idea of just telling them the truth. (hopefully in a few weeks when Rose likes me a little more)

"Thanks again for driving me home Mistro," I said sincerely. Edward opened his mouth but was cut off by Emmet who was crammed in the back next to the fighting girls and Jasper.

"What about us? We have to wait in the car while he drives you too!" Emmett complained lightly.

"Yeah, but if it was up to you you wouldn't take me back. Plus dude, you could always drive your Jeep." The whole car went silent for a few seconds till Edward who was the only one still paying attention to his previous activity (driving) spoke up.

"Jessie, nobody ever said Emmet owns a Jeep," I looked at the road ahead and tried to slow my heart rate which I knew was how they would tell if I was lying or not.

"He just looks like a Jeep guy okay? Sue me. Hey y'know I've been told I'm a little psychic." The Cullen seemed to buy it, grudgingly, and the conversation quickly went back to normal. It was diverted onto the topic of Physics for some reason till we got to my house.

"OKAY FINE," Rose conceded angrily just as we pulled up in the driveway. Alice squealed and looked at me.

"C'mon Jessie let's pack!" Then she turned to Edward "Don't you dare leave,"

The rest of the car groaned as we left to go pack, Alice bounced as she walked, skipping and jumping in between beats. She looked just about ready to come over and carry me, and I think she would have if it didn't raise any 'suspicion' which would give Rose an out to refuse to come shopping.

"Come ON," Alice complained and rapped twice on the door quickly before letting herself in and holding the door open for me. "Good afternoon Chief Swan, can Jessie come round mine for a sleepover? We're going shopping!"

Dad looked to me, (I had somehow started thinking of him as 'dad' unconsciously and while it was a little strange, it made me feel less homesick so I didn't mind all that much) And I nodded with a smile at him.

"Please Dad? I want to get some new clothes with the money I earned from working at the sports store," Dad looked a little undecided for a minute but the combined pleading looks from both me and Alice won out. The fact that the Cullen's were a very respectable family and he knew Dr Cullen probably helped to.

"Just take your phone and text me at night, and make sure you're safe. Do you still have that pepper spray?" He looked behind him and Alice disappeared upstairs while he looked for the spare can he usually left lying around.

"I'll start packing Jess, just help look for the pepper spray," Alice called as she climbed the stairs. I huffed knowing what a laugh she would be having a my expense who would need pepper spray hen going to town with vampires? The jokes on her, I know her secret.

After me and Dad finally found the pepper spray and discusses the appropriate texting times and precautions I headed upstairs to help pack hoping that Alice hadn't managed to break anything or pack my whole wardrobe for the weekend.

But what I found was much worse.

"Alice, how you doing in there?" I asked as I opened the door, to reveal Alice stood quietly in the middle of the room holding my blue and gold notebook.

With all of my Twilight notes in it.

**Hey everyone!  
Super sorry for my lack of updating? (please don't hurt me) Hey though, if you all comment I will write more since I finished (and won) nanowrimo so I have a lot of spare writing energy and plot bunnies laying around. If you have a wattpad account just check it out, its called 'The People Are Blind' and its by 'InspiredByOrdinary'. So go on, tell me what you think! (plus thank you to all the followers on this story, I love you all)**


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at Alice in a way that could be compared to a deer staring down the barrel of a shotgun during hunting season. In that second I realized she had probably read it, judging by the look of distrust and hesitancy on her face.

I was just glad that there was no disgust at the moment.

"Jessie, why do you have a book with observations about my family? And why have you detailed about Carlisle and Esme? You've never even met them!" Alice kept her voice down but even with people being rowdy in the car I knew everyone would hear us if we didn't change something.

I looked at her pleadingly and pulled her into the bathroom, turning on the shower to mask the noise of our talking slightly.

"Alice, I need to tell you something i'm not sure if you will believe," I started slowly, holding her ice cold hands gently and putting the notebook on the closed toilet seat. "I know about your family. I know you are vampires, and I knew before we met."

"How?" Alice breathed, both wary and in vague awe. I decided to tell her everything as quickly as possible and when I decided her eyes glazed over and she smiled and frowned for a few seconds.

"Wow, what a story," Alice said "You even know about our abilities? All because we are part of a book you read?" I did a bit of a double take before I remembered Alice's ability and the fact I made the decision to tell her. Well at least it gets some of the explaining out of the way.

"Yeah, you're all book characters, Eddie marries a girl called Bella Swan who apparently is my sister in this universe?" I said, mentally cursing out Bella who was not only a whiner and the main reason I was in this mess, but the fact she ended up with the surprisingly interesting and nice Cullen boy I had been beginning to fancy.

"Bella? Ugh too bad. I barely believe that we're book characters but hey, I'm a vampire so I can't really say anything about unrealistic things. And I don't care Bella was meant to be here. I like you and you're gonna be my sister if you like it or not,"

"Okay Alice sure," I placated, my heart skipping a beat when she suggested the possibility of me and Edward getting together. "But we can't tell the others yet, they will think I'm lying or something and want to kill me,"

"Okay, but we need to tell them soon," Alice reluctantly smiled, but he gave up on the pretence and hugged me tightly to her bony and cold body.

We quickly packed, or Alice did, so we didn't arouse too much suspicion over the fact we took so long getting clothes. And by the time we got back into the car the rabble of vamps were ready to kill each other.

"Bye dad! Love you!" I yelled over my shoulder and out the window, waving goodbye to my smiling father and clipping the seatbelt on to make him happy.

"So, how are the parents?" I looked to Eddie for the answer to my innocent question, hoping to sound as casual as possible.

"As good as they can be with five kids and a visitor," Emmet called from the backseat, his outburst was followed by a noise that could only be described as a brick being thrown at a wall and a whine as Alice smacked him.

"Don't listen to him Jess, Esme and Carlisle will love you," Alice said comfortingly.

"Wait, did you tell them I was coming?" I suspiciously narrowed my eyes at her and she hopped out the car. Evading the question and running inside, quickly followed by Jasper who wanted to be with her, and Rose who wanted to be away from me.

Emmett gave me a cheeky grin after he managed to squeeze his shoulders from the car door and ran off towards the house after his girl, leaving me and Edward to walk inside at a normal pace.

"So I guess you are the stable chil huh?" I laughed as I caught sight of the eye roll he obviously was directing at his 'siblings'.

"You could say that," He grinned at me toothily and opened the door for me. He did it without thinking, an ingrained habit, and let me inside the house.

It was kind of ironic a vampire was giving me permission to enter his house.

"Hello?" A woman said as she walked into the room, looking at me as I stood in the doorway looking at Edward.

She had dark hair which was all together and sleek, with no flyaway baby hairs or split ends that I could see. Her eyes were dark and warm, a topaz colour that all the vegetarian vampires shared, but hers looked so inviting and warm that I could see her with brown eyes in another life. Her figure was motherly and curved. She was all soft slopes and warmness instead of angular bones and lightness like Alice, or lanky height like Edward. I wondered if she was as hard and cold as the rest of them, I couldn't believe she was by the look of her.

"Hi Mom, this is Jessie? We did tell you about her, Alice invited her over for shopping and a sleepover." Edward intervened as he noticed that I was clamming up in the eyes of his 'mother' a figure of authority. I've always been a bit of a nerd and good girl, so any lying or mistruthulnees just flt strange with Esme.

"Oh sorry dear! My name's Esme, I'm the Mom, I'm glad you came!" Esme brightened instantly, and It was only the fact that I knew their secret which made me notice that she was a little wary.

"I'm so sorry, I thought Alice would have cleared it with you first," I apologised immediately, it was practically ingrained in me from a young age to be polite and apologetic if a host was uncomfortable. I was from England after all.

"Don't be silly, you two go upstairs and I'll get some snacks for you. I'm sure Edward can find you a room?" Edward noded to his mother and with another thank you I disappeared after him in search of a place to put my duffelbag down.

"Hey Eddie, doesn't it get a bit creepy that anyone could be looking in while you're changing with glass walls? With your fan club methinks there could be hoards of fangirls waiting in the woods," I said absently as I followed him, Edward huffed and turned on me, taking the duffle and waiting for me to catch up to where he was on the stairs before answering.

"I don't think anyone is that creepy in the school Jess," He said with a eye roll. For a century old vampire he seems to have caught the hang of dry wit and sarcasm pretty quickly.

"Hmm, the jury's out on that one."

"Here, is where you will be staying, i'm next door so if you get scared in the night there's someone nearby, also Alice is across the hall from you with Jasper, and Emmett and Rose are in the room at the end of the hall." I didn't ask what they were at the end of the hall, the cringe Edward had was an explanation enough.

I smiled and waved him to follow me as I opened the door to the guest room, grinning at the double bed and canopy which looked like a princess's abode and the massive floor to ceiling window which looked out onto the forest.

"Hey, can you promise there won't be any creepy people taking photos while I change?" I turned to Edward and grinned as I set my duffel down, a passing thought about how this room could almost be a honeymoon suite with the elegance of it.

"I promise, there's an en suite where you can change," He kicked the door to the ensuite open and I grinned at the massive tub I would be taking full advantage of.

"Well, thank you. Feel like getting Alice and the others and dragging them in for a Pj movie viewing?" I asked as I pushed him gently from the room with one hand. He walked backwards with a grin on his face, knowing I could never push him away if he tried to stay.

"Pj party?"

"Are you scared I'll laugh at your pink jammies?" I laughed loudly, my head filled with images of the jacuzzi and movie I was now looking forward too. "You don't even need to pick the movie, I'm sure Alice can help,"

"Hey my pajamas-" I cut him off with a smile and a closed door, wandering off to get changed into my pajamas and sit in the bath, absently listening to the hushed conversation about not owning pajamas due to not sleeping with a lazy smile on my face.

**Wow, two chapters in two days? Who's the best? do you like it so far? what are you guys thinking? gosh I wish I had good ol Eddie boy's powers and could just know what you thought, I guess I will have to make do with comments... SO PLEASE DO COMMENT!**


	10. Chapter 10

I changed into the nicest Pj's I had in an effort to impress the Cullen kids, and not to be embarrassed when they all looked like Adonis. They were a simple t shirt and cotton shirts that clung to me but came down to mid thigh, comfortable and stretchy yet a nice pale blue that set off my eyes nicely.

I padded to Edward's room, a little hesitant about not having slippers and somehow sullying the floor with my nasty human feet as i'm sure Rose would be thinking, but I sucked it up and grinned before knocking on his door. I did promise myself I wouldn't be a weenie in this literary world.

"Well hello there," Edward grinned and opened the door, his brooding glower firmly replaced with tousled hair and pajamas which made me giggle a bit. They looked good on him but he was so serious normally that seeing him in a black shirt and tartan pyjama bottoms looked strange. Then there was the fact the shirt said 'bite me' on it.

"Nice shirt, but I think I'll be keeping my fangs to myself, and you better do the same." Edward looked at me sideways for a second like he was sure i'd figured out what he was before realizing I was kidding and gave me a quick chuckle and stood aside to let me pass into his room.

"Nice digs, wheres Alice?" I looked back towards Edward who shut the door and pulled a blanket from a pile near his sofa bed, draping it around my shoulders.

"She'll be here in a -"

"Hello!" Alice flung open the door and grinned like a demented jack in the box, dragging Jasper with one hand and clutching an armful of DVD's in her spare. "We never have movie nights, this is gonna be great!"

"Alice, we don't even own that many movies!" Edward protested, looking at the sheer amount of romantic comedies and action thrillers Alice had managed to drag upstairs, then he looked to the reluctant Jasper who sheepishly held up a few more.

"What? So I like' Westerns, what's the big deal?" Edward almost facepalmed and Alice rushed to lay the DVD's out so I could see them.

"Whata ya think? Which one should we watch?"

"Well I think we should let Eddie over here pick since otherwise he might spontaneously combust, and Jasper and you can pick the next one since I normally fall asleep really early." I then sat on the floor leaning against the sofa bed and hugged Alice quickly. "I'm glad I've got you Alice,"

"I'm glad I've got you too Jess?" Alice said in a confused way but hugged me back all the same. It hit me that this was actually my first real sleepover, and that Alice was my first real friend.

"C'mon then Misto, get a move on!" I said and tugged on his hand, which was a bit of a feat since he was standing and I was sitting.

Edward picked a random romcom and sat on the sofa bed, I hopped up to join him, getting a knowing look from ALice and an eye roll from Jasper. But luckily for me, Eddie just accepted it, even when I put half my blanket around his shoulders too.

The movie was as all Rom coms are, funny and cute but there were just a few too many awkward moments that reminded me of times I tried to ask someone out on a date and got flat out rejected, but hey, the leading lady ended up with the man of her dreams, at least that's what the back cover promised.

I started to sway slightly and my eyes began to close I knew I wasn't long for consciousness and it was only ten. Wow I'm a lightweight. I knew I was going to either need to rest my head on the back of the sofa or on Edward and I was about to lean backwards when a spur of rebelliousness and confidence ran through me like a lightning bolt and I leaned over to rest on his shoulder.

I saw Alice move her hand and cuddle with Jasper, a small smile on their faces and realized that jaser probably had something to do with it, but I was too tired to care. I looked up and saw how tense Edward looked. Just my luck, I enter the world of twilight and manage to get into the friendzone, great. When I started pulling away he looked at me and gave me a tentative smile, gesturing to his shoulder once again. I gladly smiled and wrapped myself in blanket, lying on his shoulder and falling asleep to the murmured confessions of the TV lovers and the soft tug as Edward played with my hair.

I woke up the next morning in the same seat as I fell asleep in. My head was on Edward's lap and he was absently fiddling with the strands of my hair as he watched the western the vampires ah obviously switched to. I wanted desperately to sit up and perhaps go to the bathroom but the hair stroking was so nice and I didn't feel like getting up.

"You guys are hardcore," I mumbled to the vampires who were still glued to the screen.

I got a glare and a shh from Alice and Jasper, and Edward continued his hair stroking. I flipped so I was on my back and stared up at the underside of his chin, screwing up my face when his cold fingers absently touched my face instead of hair. He looked down at the change of texture and grinned, helping me sit up.

"I'm going to go have a shower and get ready for today, just don't let them put another movie in or they will never want to go." I whispered in Edward's ear, my voice as light as a breath.

"I'm sure we can lure Alice out with shopping if push comes to shove, a good pair of louboutin's always gets her moving," I smiled at him and got up, trying my best to leave silently but knocking into a side table and trip

ping onto my face. Alice looked over and giggled her bell like laugh, Jasper chuckled along with his wife and Edward reached out and pulled me to my feet with a laugh and a grin.

My pride took a hit and I launched out of my room, but I started grinning when I heard the solemn vampires giggling in the next room as I walked off to get ready.

**Edward's PJ's - **** cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&amp;size=l&amp;tid=37883927**

**I Hope you all loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it, and I'd like to thank you all for your comments, they mean a lot and force me to update! So if you liked the chapter please tell me and it will redouble my efforts to write the next one (or tell me you hated it either way)**


End file.
